Epilogue: The Coming of a Greater Evil
by Nameless half-dragon
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Zieg and Rose are back, but so is an old 'friend'. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Where do you think the other Dragoons are right now Shana?" Dart asked.

"I don't know Dart. But I do know that they're alive somewhere." Shana replied.

"And, I can't believe that it's only been three weeks since we defeated Melbu Frahma." Dart said sounding sad.

"Dart, why are you suddenly talking like this? Melbu Frahma is dead and I know that what your father did was not his fault, but you can't dwell on the past forever." Shana said trying to reassure him.

"I know, but… Why'd he and Rose go through that? Why couldn't I protect them?" Dart asked as he began to shout uncontrollably.

"Oh Dart…" Shana Whispered.

*******************************************************************

"Albert, What's wrong my love?" Princess Emille asked her husband as she entered the room.

"I was just thinking where the other Dragoons were. Where ever they are though, I hope that they're alive." Albert said looking up at the sky where the Moon That Never Sets used to be.

"Do not worry my King, they are alive, somewhere. I'm sure of it." Emille said trying to reassure Albert.

"Thank you Emille. Thank you for all the support you have given me in these past three weeks." Albert said looking at his Queen, and doing something he did not do very often, smiled.

"Albert! You smiled! I haven't seen you smile since you came back to Tiberoa after defeating the Sea dragon!" Emille said shocked.

*******************************************************************

"Hey Haschel! Aren't you wondering how the others are doing? We did save the world from Melbu Frahma and all that, but I didn't see anyone else but you come out of the Moon." Meru said with a lot of energy.

"Not now Meru, can't you see that I'm meditating? And go put something a little more conservative on. You look like a slut." Haschel said sounding a little more than reprimanding.

"Alright. Umm… Let's see… This, no… This, maybe… How about… This!" Meru exclaimed as she pulled a kimono from out of her closet. "I'm gonna go change so don't even think about being a peeping tom!"

"So full of energy, just like Claire… Claire, can you hear my thoughts? I… I am ashamed… I am ashamed to be your father." Haschel said as he went back to meditating.

*******************************************************************

"Hello Kongol, how are you today?" Miranda asked the giant.

"Kongol fine. How Miranda?" Kongol asked.

"Oh Kongol can't you try to at least speak normally?" Miranda scolded.

"Kongol am speaking normal. Miranda speak weird. Big words, funny stuff, Kongol no understand that. Kongol miss Meru." Kongol said looking up to the sky where the Moon That Never Sets used to hover. "Kongol want see Meru and Haschel and Dart and Shana and King of Humans, Albert and all people met on journey."

"So do I Kongol, so do I." Miranda replied joining Kongol at the windowsill, "So do I…" 

*******************************************************************

"Zieg, how are you today?" Rose asked her partner, who was looking through a Water Mirror.

"Ah Rose, I am fine. I was just checking in on things in the mortal realm. Dart, Shana, and the others are doing just fine. And, how are your plans going?" Zieg asked with a look of curiosity pinned on his face.

"Right on schedule. In fact I just sent King Zior, the King of Tiberoa, a message from 'Haschel' saying that he and Meru are in Rouge." Rose replied.

"Excellent. Now it's time for my plans to be put into action, but Rose are you sure you want to part with your Dragoon Spirit? It's been with you for more than 11,000 years." Zieg said worryingly.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if what Lavitz told us then Shana will need a Dragoon Spirit because she lost hers when we met that bitch Miranda." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"You are right. Besides, the Divine Dragoon Spirit is untamable, just like the Divine Dragon himself. If Dart uses it one more time I am afraid that it might take over his body. That is why I am giving him his previous spirit back, the Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon." Zieg said with a look of despair on his face.

"I hope your right Zieg." Rose thought.

*******************************************************************

"AAAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" a person from the village screamed.

"What the… Shana stay here while I check this out." Dart said as he picked up his sword and exited the inn.

"Good luck…" Shana whispered as she saw her lover walk out. "Good luck."

"What the hell is that?!" Dart asked in amazement as he looked upon a creature he had never seen before. Dart felt connected to it in someway, but… he just couldn't place it.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon." the monster said. "I thought you'd be here."

"Do I know you?" Dart asked thinking about where he might have seen this creature before then it hit him, it was the Super Virage he had fought when Shana was trapped in the Moon That Never Sets three weeks ago. "Virage! I thought I killed it!"

"You did. However, I Zachwell brought it back, just like I did with Lavitz back in the Death-City Mayfil. It feels wonderful to have such a powerful body after you destroyed my last one." Zachwell said laughing. "Now you cannot defeat me, Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon. Without your Dragoon, you are helpless, and mine to destroy!"

Ignoring that last comment by the now improved Zachwell, Dart lunged at him with all his might hitting him in the face.

"Hahaha! Is that the best you can do ex-Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon?" Zachwell said with an insane, maniacal laugh, knocking the attacking warrior back with his powerful claw.

"Damn! There's no way I can beat him without transforming, but…" Dart thought looking back at the villagers, "but if I transform here, they'll think I'm a monster as well. No choice. I gotta lure him to the forest."

"Neece! Tell everyone that I'm going to take this thing to the forest." Dart yelled to the girl that was chased by Zachwell.

"Alright Mr. Dart!" the girl called as she turned and went back to the village.

"All right! It's my turn Zachwell. If you want me, ya gotta catch me! Come on!" Dart screamed at Zachwell, turned and ran into the forest.

"What's his plan? He knows I can level that forest in an instant. Wahahaha! Maybe he's scared and ran off. What a perfect chance to get my revenge." Zachwell laughed hysterically chasing after Dart.

"Now then Zachwell, I've been waiting to show you my new armor." Dart said as he turned around when he heard Zachwell stop behind him.

"New armor?! Where? I don't see any." Zachwell snickered.

"You will." Dart said charging up energy for the transformation. "Here it is! You… Are… Dead!"

With that Dart radiated with pure energy and transformed into the Dragoon of the Divine Dragon.

"What?! Unbelievable! How did you get that Spirit. However you are still far too weak to even pose a threat to me." Zachwell laughed maniacally.

"Take this!" Dart yelled as his sword made contact with Zachwell's torso.

"Hahaha! Is that all you've got!" Zachwell laughed as he threw Dart aside.

"Damn, he's too powerful, even for the Divine Dragoon." Dart said as he attempted to get up from the throw.

Don't give up… Don't think… Just act. a voice said inside of Dart's head. If you give up, Shana will be… Yes… Get up.

"What the he… AAAAH! AAAH!" Dart screamed gripping his head as if something were trying to rip apart his mind.

"What the hell is happening to him? I'm supposed to kill him, not his mind." Zachwell said as he watched Dart's fit of madness.

Yes… Let go… Let me free… You will do this now! the voice said again.

"AAAAHahahaha! Yes, I'm free at last. Ahahahaha! Now I will exact my revenge on the humans who killed me." Dart said letting go of his head, his eyes glowing a bright, blood red. The Divine Dragon's Spirit had taken over Dart's body…

"What the… NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!! This cannot be… ack!" Zachwell managed to say as the Divine Dragoon's sword punctured his thick, slimy skin.

Zachwell flailed wildly as the Dragoon of the Divine Dragon ripped his limbs off, blood spraying everywhere.

The Divine Dragoon, now eating Zachwell's flesh, was growing weaker with every passing moment.

"WHAT! No! This cannot be! I thought this boy had unlimited amounts of raw energy!" the Divine Dragoon screamed to no one in particular.

"He does! But that energy is not for you! It is for this spirit!" Zieg said holding up the Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon and concentrating more energy into his spell. "You cannot use my son's energy as long as I use the Dragon Block spell."

With all the energy he could muster, Zieg drove the Divine Dragon's Spirit out of Dart's body, transforming him back into his human form, though he was still covered in Zachwell's blood.

Damn you, foolish human. I will leave this host but I will find a new one better suited for me. What?! I sense that that woman he is with has new Dragoon Spirit. Very well, you leave me no choice but to search out a new host. We will meet again, mortal. the Divine dragoon said as its Spiritual Stone disappeared into the evening sky.

"DAAARRRRT! Dart! Are you okay?" Shana shouted at her lover in hopes that he would wake up. "DART!"

"Do not worry Shana, Dart is fine, he's just been through a horrible ordeal today, between fighting poor Zachwell over there, and there, and there, oh my, it seems that Zachwell is everywhere." Zieg says looking at all the pieces that were once the King of Devils, Zachwell. "And Dart was also possessed by the Divine Dragoon, which drained his fighting spirit, but not his energy. Little does he know that you both have unlimited amounts of energy, Shana, you because you're the Moon Child, and him, because he is my son, and he was conceived while I was under Melbu Frahma's control, the most powerful Wingly ever."


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

I do not own Legend of Dragoon, or any of the characters. Now then, on to chapter 2.

************************************************************************

"Huh? Wha… Where am I?" Dart asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

"You're back in your house. I tell you one thing Dart, you're lucky to be alive." Zieg said to his son.

"Welcome back Dart." said Rose, who was standing at Zieg's side.

"Dart! You're all right! I thought I'd never see you again!" Shana screamed joyfully, going over to dart, hugging him.

"What happened? Huh?! Where's the Divine Dragoon Spirit?" Dart asked frantically looking for it.

"It has left you indefinitely." Zieg said as if some great terror has just been let loose on the world.

"What?! How am I going to defend this village now without it?" the young warrior asked his father.

"With this." Zieg stated as he held out a crimson stone. "The Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. This is how you will save the world from an even greater peril than that of Melbu Frahma."

"A greater peril… What does that mean sir?" Shana asked Zieg with a worried look on her face.

"It means Shana, that this world is now in greater danger than it was when Melbu had fused with the Virage Embryo." Rose answered.

"Rose, tell me dear, where are the 'guests'? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Zieg asked, changing the subject.

"They should arrive within the hour." she replied.

"Hello? Is there a Mr. Dart and Mrs. Shana in here?" a familiar voice had called.

"Oh come on Al, you know they're in there, so why not just go in." yet another familiar voice said.

"Oh my… Could it be…" Dart and Shana said in unison. "Albert! Meru!"

"No forget Kongol."

"How could they forget us? We're the ultimate team! The Dragoons!" said a wisened, old voice.

"Haschel, please you're embarrassing Miranda." Albert had said.

"You're all alive! It's great to see you again. But, how did you know where we were?" Shana asked the group.

"We had received a letter from you about two months ago." Miranda said with Kongol nodding beside her.

"Along with me." Albert said.

"The Queen Fury picked us up in Rouge, and when we got to port in Fletz, Albert greeted us there." Haschel said with Meru smiling.

"But I didn't send any letters. Did you Shana?" Dart asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, I didn't." Shana replied.

"Then who di--" Dart asked being cut off by Rose.

"I did. I sent those letters to each of you for a reason." she said.

"Aren't you two supposed to be dead?" Meru asked.

"Yes, but we have urgent news from Lavitz." Zieg said.

"You mean that Lavitz's spirit did not die?" Albert had asked the two ghostly warriors.

"No Albert, it did not. But, if what he had told us is true, then it means that the Dragoons will be needed again." Rose sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Rose, Zieg, what Lavitz say?" Dart asked his fallen comrades.

"He had told us;

************************************************************************

"_The time has come when the Spirit of the Divine Dragon shall awaken. And when it does, I am afraid that it will regain its free will. With its free will gone, it was as harmless as a stone in the forest. But, with it's free will returned to it, it will cause mass destruction like this world has never seen before_." Lavitz said to Rose and Zieg with a worried look in his eyes.

"_Destruction like the world has never seen before? What do you mean Lavitz?_" Zieg had asked.

"_What I mean is simple;_" Lavitz began, "_If we allow the Divine Dragon's Spirit to grow much more, this world will face utter destruction. A destruction far greater than that which the Virage Embryo could have imagined. Thus, the Dragoons must be called upon once more; Dart, Shana, Haschel, Meru, Kongol, Albert, and Miranda._"

************************************************************************

"That is why we have called you all here. If you are wondering why 'we' ourselves are here, then you must know this; The Spirit of the Divine Dragon has regained its free will." Rose said, gritting her teeth.

"If that is true Rose, then why hasn't it destroyed the world yet?" Miranda asked, not sure of what was going on.

"Miranda really is a blonde, isn't she? Because Miranda, it doesn't have a host with a source of unlimited energy. That is why it hasn't destroyed the world yet." Rose said sounding exasperated.

"But Rose, why couldn't it just find a host with unlimited energy? There are a lot of people who contain vast amounts of energy in Endiness, so why can't he take his pick?" Albert asked Rose.

"Because, nobody alive has unlimited energy except Dart and Shana." Rose replied.

"I see. So that means until we find it, then everyone it chooses will die. And it will be all my fault for not being able to control it." Dart said with a hatred in his voice nobody has heard before.

"Dart it's not your fault. No one could control a Demon like that for as long as you did. I was surprised myself when I saw that you had mastered its spirit during the final battle with Melbu Frahma." Zieg said slapping Dart on the back.

"He's right Dart. Besides, when all of us are together, there is nothing we can't do. We'll smash the Divine Dragoon." Meru said jumping up and down.

"Meru right. Dragoons can do anything. Dragoons save world, again." Kongol spoke smiling.

"We can do it! Let us leave as soon as possible." Haschel said striking a karate pose.

"Dart… I'd like you to have this." Rose said withdrawing the Dragon Buster sword.

"Rose, I can't take this. It's yours." Dart said looking at the floor.

"Trust me, you will need it." Rose said, giving Dart a small peck on the cheek.

Of course Zieg and Shana were completely fine with this because they knew that they cared for each other very much. Dart on the other hand was startled by the peck and slowly backed away.

"Uh… Um… Th-Thank you Rose." Dart stuttered, blushing. Zieg, Shana, and Rose all laughed.

"Oh and Shana, before I forget. I have a spell I wish to teach you." Zieg said as he looked at his soon to be daughter-in law.

"How come they get those, and we get nothing?!" Meru whined.

"Because, my dear, it takes a great deal of energy to use both the Dragon Block spell and Dragon Buster sword." Rose answered the Wingly.

"But Rose." Albert began, "won't the Dragon Block spell block all of our powers as Dragoons?"

"You have an excellent question there, sir king. Please, allow me to explain this 'particular' version of the Dragon Block spell: If you can recall, the Divine Dragon was sealed in that volcano with the Dragon Block Staff. However, that was not the only spell restraining it. The other spell sealing off its power was, the 'Divine Dragon Block' spell. This version of the Dragon Block spell was designed specifically for the Divine Dragon." Zieg said holding Shana's hand, giving it to her.

"So we'll be able to seal its powers with this spell?" Shana asked puzzled.

"Yes and no. You will only be able to seal its magic without the Dragon Block Staff." Zieg said sadly.

"But the Dragon Block Staff was destroyed when we first defeated it." Miranda blurted out.

"Yes, we know that. However, I am also giving each of you a spell that will enable you to tell the difference between a normal human from a Dragooned human." Rose began, "Now, if you would all please Transform. You need to be in Dragoon state for the spell to be placed, but when you return to human state you will be able to see the differences between humans and Dragoons."

"Arigatou Rose. Arigatou." they all said as they turned into Dragoons.

"Now, let it begin." Rose said as she started an incantation.

************************************************************************

"What happened here?" a man with platinum hair said looking at his surroundings. He had walked for what seemed eternity, walking from the ruined Divine Tree to this once beautiful country, Fletz.

"You… You are the one." the voice of the Divine Dragoon resonated within this man's head.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he said drawing his katana from its scabbard.

************************************************************************What will happen to this man? Find out in the next chapter. And as usual any comments or suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
